1982
1982 was Emmerdale's 11th year in production. The show celebrated its 10th anniversary in October 1982. This year saw the marriage of Jack Sugden to Pat Merrick and on 18th March we saw the first appearance of Alan Turner, who remains in the show to this day in March 2012. This year was when we saw a bit less emphasis on the farm and more on Jackie, Sandie and Amos and Henry and Mr Turner at NY Estates with Joe. Also there was a faster pace to the show this year. *January, Jack Sugden discovered the truth over the parentage of Jackie Merrick. He was his father. *9 February, Tom Merrick confronted Pat at the vicarage about the recent revelation over Jackie's parentage. *25 February, Tom Merrick left for the oil rigs in Aberdeen. Henry Wilks helped pay for his fare there. *2 March, Jack and Joe took over at Emmerdale Farm while Annie and Sam went on holiday to Ireland. *11 March, Grace Tolly decided to leave Beckindale. *16 March, At Home Farm Joe was anxious about whether he would become the new Home Farm manager. At Emmerdale Farm Matt and Dolly rowed about her wanting to try for a baby again after what happened last time. *18 March, Alan Turner first arrived in Beckindale as the new manager of Home Farm, having got the job. Dolly and Matt went to see a specialist about her becoming pregnant again. *23 March, Amos Brearly was impressed by Alan Turner. *25 March, Alan Turner was all keen for change at Home Farm and wanted all info on the current NY Estates workers. *30 March, Jack Sugden asked Pat Merrick out for a dinner date unaware Joe had also done so. Pat claimed she was too busy. Jack went with Dolly and Matt instead and had a shock in store when he saw Joe and Pat walk into the restaurant. *1 April, Jack Sugden caused embarrassment at the restaurant on the night out. Pat stormed out with Joe. Brearly had ambitions for his Hotten Courier article. *6 April, Alan Turner held a party at Home Farm to introduce himself. Jack attended but would rather forget it when Pat said she needed time to get her life together again. Annie Sugden and Sam Pearson were still in Ireland. *8 April, At Emmerdale Farm Jack and Joe settled their differences. Sam Pearson had taken a turn for the worse at hospital. *4 May, Sam was still ill in hospital. At Emmerdale Farm Annie was worried over her fathers condition. At the hospital they were told Sam had to have a minor operation. *6 May, Rev Hinton was in for a shock when his new curate settled in at the vicarage. *11 May, *13 May, *18 May, *20 May, *25 May, Joe Sugden was at loggerheads with NY Estates over the recent helicopter spray incident. Sam Pearson was desperate to get out of hospital. Amos got ready for his holiday. *27 May, Sam returned to Emmerdale from hospital but his welcome home was not quite what he expected. *3 June, Jack and Joe Sugden were rowing as usual. Sam Pearson intervened to keep the peace. *8 June, Amos Brearly returned from his holiday, allegedly to Spain. It soon transcribed he only went to Scarborough after a Spanish friend Carlos, turned up looking for Amos at the Woolpack. *10 June, at Emmerdale Farm, Jack Sugden made an announcement. But not everyone was pleased with. *September, at Emmerdale Farm preparations were underway for Jack's wedding to Pat of which Sam Pearson disapproved of as did Rev Hinton in terms of marrying them in a church and would allow a wedding in a registry office as Pat was a divorcee. In a way Sam and Hinton were defending Tom Merrick. *9 October, Jack Sugden married Pat Merrick at Hotten Registery Office. *12 October, Weedkiller was sprayed on the potato plantation at NY Estates and Turner was quick to say the chemical came from Emmerdale. *14 October, Matt and Dolly were planning to leave Emmerdale Farmhouse to move into one of its barns after it was converted. Jackie Merrick had a massive fight with Teddy Hooson on a country lane in the village over the recent potato disaster and after teddy insulted Pat. *19 October, Henry Wilks and Amos Brearly went onto a hill called Primrose Dingle and found it was strewn with rubbish, seemingly done by NY Estates employees. *2 November, Jackie Merrick celebrated his 18th birthday. The party was held at the farm. *11 November, Jackie Merrick visited the Army Recruitment Office. Joe Sugden gave him some advice but was ticked off by Alan Turner for doing so. *16 November, at Emmerdale Farm Dolly and Pat clashed swords after Pat disregarded her feelings as an expectant mother. *18 November, a shoot was held at NY Estates and it went terribly wrong. Alan Turner was raging and wanted to blame Jackie. Jackie soon found himself jobless. *23 November, at the caravan Jackie Merrick spouted about how rubbish he felt life was in Beckindale to Sandie and doused the caravan in petrol. Sandie tried to talk him out of it and ran from the caravan but Jackie lit at match and it ignited and burned down the caravan. Sgt McArthur had suspicions when him and the fire brigade arrived. He thought it was no accident. *25 November, the police turned up at Emmerdale to arrest Jackie Merrick. *30 November, a paper boy was almost run over by a lorry being used at NY Estates and Henry Wilks was not pleased. Jackie was back at Emmerdale having been released on bail, with his court case looming. *1 December, Joe Sugden and Amos Brearly went shopping. Rev Hinton allows Jackie to stay at the vicarage. *7 December, Jackie seems to be settling in at the vicarage. He invited Sandie and Andy Longthorn over and they got drunk on Mr Hintons sherry. As Mr Hinton and Annie returned they managed to clear up quickly but Hinton found all his sherry had been drunk. *9 December, Joe Sugden had to face Alan Turner when Alan found about his deal with Alec Fenton. *16 December, Christmas preparations were underway at Emmerdale and the Woolpack. *23 December Samuel David Skilbeck was born to Matt and Dolly Skilbeck. Category:Emmerdale years in brief. Category:1982